


宿命

by Jersey1001



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jersey1001/pseuds/Jersey1001
Summary: 因为爱你，所以你的宿命再残忍我也愿意承担因为爱你，所以再苦我也愿意把它当成我的宿命甘之如饴
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 11





	宿命

【澈汉/伪汉澈】宿命

崔胜澈没想到他会在这里重遇尹净汉。

尹净汉变了很多。当年会因为临床实习时病人的一句抱怨气得扑到自己怀里哇哇大哭的男孩现在已经长大成为束着长发一身白大褂笑着接诊的高挑男人，他低头写病历的时候额前几缕有些褪色的金色发丝会不安分地随着诊室里空调吹出的风而无声飘动，白色的百叶窗透出细细碎碎的阳光温柔地洒在尹净汉的马尾上，给人一种不真实的虚幻感。

但他又好像什么都没变。

对，至少脸依然很能打。崔胜澈听到周围女生对尹净汉激动地窃窃私语时无奈地想。

崔胜澈恍恍惚惚地坐在诊室门口对面的长凳上看着尹净汉打药单，直到叫号的护士不耐烦地喊了第三次，连尹净汉都好奇地探出头来看时崔胜澈才反应过来是到自己了。

有什么能比看病遇上前男友更尴尬的呢？当崔胜澈视死如归地走进尹净汉的诊室对上尹净汉的眼睛时绝望地想。

事实上，崔胜澈想多了。

“症状大概怎样？”尹净汉看见他并没有出现崔胜澈预想中的嘲讽的反应，就只是像普通的医生对患者聊天一样平和的询问崔胜澈的状况。

“嗯……胃痛然后没有食欲，上厕所的时候会有血出来……”崔胜澈有些别扭地坐到尹净汉面前，不知道是出于什么心理，一直没敢正对着尹净汉的脸。

“胃溃疡了吧，”尹净汉一手把不肯正对他的崔胜澈扳过来，没等崔胜澈反应过来就用听诊器把崔胜澈各个器官都听了个遍，崔胜澈甚至脸都还没来得及红，他就立刻回身在崔胜澈的病历上唰唰唰地写下龙飞凤舞的几行字，“先去挂号抽血，然后做个常规的胃镜，看看具体情况再给你开药。”

病历被塞回崔胜澈手里，但崔胜澈还没打算走，他想了想，小心翼翼地问，“胃镜是你给我做吗？”

尹净汉正在整理病历的手顿了顿，露出了一个难以言喻的微妙表情，“当然不，”尹净汉皱起眉头，“我临床经验还不够，会有专业护士给你做的，”

“还是说，”尹净汉饶有趣味地抬头直视着崔胜澈的眼睛，“你很想让我给你做？”

崔胜澈抱着病历落荒而逃。

“细菌性的胃溃疡啊，”尹净汉翻了翻崔胜澈的报告，扭头在电脑上啪嗒啪嗒地给崔胜澈开药，“我先给你开两周的药，两周之后回来复诊。”

崔胜澈偷瞄了尹净汉一眼，什么也没说。

当晚崔胜澈回到家吃了药之后有点晕晕乎乎的，哼哼唧唧就躺上床了。不知道是心理作用还是尹净汉开的药真的就那么神奇，晚上崔胜澈竟然没有像往常一样半夜从梦里活生生痛醒，可惜这药没能把梦也变得美好，他依然和过往的夜晚一样睡出一脸的眼泪。

他梦到了他还在和尹净汉谈恋爱的时候。

他是个创作人，家里穷，没考大学，早早就出来写歌给别人做伴奏，他认识尹净汉的时候尹净汉正在准备他五年学制的毕业，即将要去医院做临床实习生了。

尹净汉无疑是个被人骄纵到大的孩子，他小脾气多的不行，虽然有着像琉璃一样漂亮的眼睛但是脑子里藏了比谁都多的古灵精怪的小点子，尹净汉最喜欢捉弄崔胜澈，而那时崔胜澈还标榜自己是个宇宙无敌大直男。

是尹净汉醉醺醺的吻打破了天平上的平衡，直到两人的呼吸紧紧交缠时崔胜澈才发现自己心里埋藏了那么多对昔日好友不可言说的占有欲。

崔胜澈把尹净汉宠上了天，所以当他要离开的时候尹净汉几乎哭得不成样子。

和所有烂俗的王子与青蛙的故事结局一样，崔胜澈在尹净汉母亲的警告下知难而退，他捧着尹净汉哭得通红的脸亲了又亲，把一百天纪念日时买的简陋的胶戒指悄悄塞到尹净汉垂下的毛衣口袋里，仿佛过往的甜蜜和誓言也通通随着那枚戒指的离开而消失了。

崔胜澈没想到会重新遇到尹净汉，虽然当初他狠心斩断两人之间的关系时也想过以尹净汉的性子一定不会再原谅他，但看到对方的时候，他性子里的劣根性还是燃起了微弱的火光，骐骥着也许对方还对自己感觉。他没想到再见是尹净汉的反应是这样，更没想到自己回到家了一觉过去梦到的还是尹净汉。

他听到原本枯死的心房重新响起微弱的搏动声，酥酥麻麻的心动具化成藤蔓丝丝扣扣地扎进他的全身，崔胜澈想他也许要做些什么。

但不是这个。

崔胜澈被尹净汉扯着领子拎进空无一人的医用器材杂物室的时候脑子还一片混沌，直到尹净汉麻利地戴上手术用的胶手套，跨坐在他身上开始解他的皮带并且灵活的手指不停地探向他的后丘时他才反应过来尹净汉要做什么。

崔胜澈懊悔极了。他的胃溃疡已经好得差不多，这是他第二次复诊，因为工作原因去的比较晚，消化内科的其他诊室都关了，只剩他预约了的尹净汉的诊室还开着灯，尹净汉本来可以不等他直接下班，但当崔胜澈到的时候他还在那。意识到这点当时的崔胜澈心里滋滋地冒出爱的新芽，结果走进诊室的时候看见尹净汉在全神贯注地玩天天爱消除。

崔胜澈掩饰住心里的失落，若无其事地咳了两声，尹净汉身子一抖差点把手机扔到地上去，抬头看清是崔胜澈才下意识松了一口气。

“过来。”尹净汉把手机关掉扔到抽屉里，戴上听诊器去听崔胜澈的胃，尹净汉晚上没有扎头发，凌乱的发丝胡乱地支棱在白色大褂的衣领间，崔胜澈情不自禁想要去吻尹净汉俏皮的发丝，听完诊的尹净汉又正好抬起头来——崔胜澈吻上了尹净汉光滑的额头。

“你干什么？”尹净汉眯起眼睛，手上用力猛然推开崔胜澈，崔胜澈被尹净汉突如其来的一道力差点拂到地上去，好不容易才踉跄着站稳了脚步。

崔胜澈没说话，在久违的过往夜梦醒后他也苦苦构思攒下了一大堆的话要和尹净汉说，但到了尹净汉的面前通通都变成泡沫消散在空气里了。

“怎么，还想重归于好？”尹净汉嗤笑了一声，“得先看你能不能让我满意了。”

尹净汉从来没有这么不耐烦地接吻过，似乎是有意不和崔胜澈的舌头交缠，尹净汉掐着崔胜澈的下颚强迫他只能接受尹净汉狂风骤雨般的席卷，点点的震麻透过尹净汉舌尖划过的地方渗进崔胜澈的喉腔，当崔胜澈想要挣脱尹净汉的束缚和尹净汉进行一次不那么被动的接吻时，尹净汉又突然离开了。

“我们很久没有做了是吗？”尹净汉修长的手指上一秒还在崔胜澈的腰间游移，下一秒就攥着崔胜澈的衣领把人带进了临近的器材杂物室。杂物室里不同颜色的灯管相互映出幽幽的蓝光，尹净汉找到一张废弃的手术床才终于把崔胜澈放下，面上虽然还冷冷地显不出什么表情，但他的手已经开始在解两人的裤腰带。

崔胜澈反应过来尹净汉要干他的时候他无疑是震惊的，和尹净汉谈恋爱的三年里崔胜澈也问过尹净汉要不要试一下做1，但尹净汉总是嫌累，比起要一直挺着腰冲刺还不如舒舒服服地躺在松软的床上享受一场激烈的性事。

崔胜澈知道尹净汉在报复他。

尹净汉大概真的，很讨厌很讨厌他吧。

尹净汉像是要享用一场大餐，把长袖衬衫袖子一层一层地挽到手肘之上，又把手上的手表摘下，这才不紧不慢地顺手在旁边的架子上拿了一瓶酒精做润滑。

酒精当然没有任何的润滑作用，尹净汉只是坏心眼地要崔胜澈吃吃苦头，沾了酒精的手指刚一探入崔胜澈的后穴就被从未被开发过的穴口紧紧绞住，尹净汉皱着眉头掐了崔胜澈的腰一把，“给我放松。”

崔胜澈也暗自叫苦，突如其来的凉意弥漫了整个下身本来就让他很不舒服，再加上尹净汉戴着手套的手指的侵犯，纵然崔胜澈已经做好了心理准备，生理上也会产生排斥。

一心要让崔胜澈尝尝被上的滋味的尹净汉可管不了这么多，他硬生生顶着崔胜澈的臀肉，又放进了两根手指，随着手指的增多崔胜澈的臀部肌肉反而好像是适应了一般，比刚开始要放松得多，尹净汉反而不满起来，手指的动作也失了刚开始的温柔，粗暴地硬生生扯着崔胜澈的后穴，直到听到崔胜澈的痛哭才冷笑着抽出手指。

尹净汉看也不看崔胜澈，他单手解开皮带扣，往病床腿上踹了一脚，把病床调低，就直接摁着崔胜澈的腰提着性器往里刺。

尹净汉进入崔胜澈的一瞬间两个人同时都发出了闷哼，这种体位他们之前从来都没有尝试过，又因为两个人太久没有做过爱，就好像突然逼迫他们穿了一件不仅不合身版型还很奇怪的衣服，明明都不舒服，上面的人一心只想着要报复，违着心做机械又毫无情趣的抽插，下面的人一心想着配合，明明轻松就能把整个体位反转，却还尽心尽力地随着尹净汉的幅度摆动身体。

尹净汉又插了几回，根本都还没射，他就抽出了自己的性器，拿纸巾草草地擦拭了几下就重新穿上裤子，刚刚被扩张完的崔胜澈大脑还没反应过来，他迟缓地起身，身下传来以前从来没有经历过的酸痛，有些不知所措。

“怎么？没爽够？”尹净汉冷笑着挑起了一边的眉毛，“我今天可不是来给你爽的，做爱怎么做，做多久，”尹净汉整理衣服的动作顿了一顿，

“是我决定的。”

尹净汉把之前被他扒掉的皮带捡起来扔到崔胜澈身上就扭头走人，“自己穿衣服，我没有那个功夫服侍你。”

以崔胜澈本来的性子，他一点也忍不了被别人用这样的态度对待，换做是另一个人，他是一定会冲上去拼命打一架的。但是在尹净汉面前，他有点麻木了。

分手的时候他应该很痛吧，崔胜澈想。可能比一颗子弹旋转着镶进胸膛要深，比玫瑰花刺扎进血管更痛，所以一个曾经天真的，温柔的男孩，会在面对他这个旧情人的时候，失去了所有的仪态。

尹净汉把一个上完就走的渣男扮演得非常完美，崔胜澈陆陆续续地来找他，尹净汉来者不拒。请吃饭，去；约会，约；上床，上，哦当然尹净汉觉得他在上面还是太累了，所以后面又换回了原来的体位。

崔胜澈活像只扑火的飞蛾，明明知道尹净汉的心已经很难再捂热了，但是还是期冀能有一点点的可能性。

他已经比当初的崔胜澈成功太多，万一这一次会获得支持，万一尹净汉就习惯了他在身边，万一他们就和好如初了呢?

崔胜澈的同事文俊辉被他这个痴情的傻逼样气得半死，追人追成这样，做只鸭都比他快乐，做鸭起码还有偿。

情人节晚上崔胜澈一下班就开车到医院门口眼巴巴地等着尹净汉出来，快到下班时间了，突然救护车送来了一床急救的胃肿瘤患者，尹净汉手忙脚乱着换衣服的时候崔胜澈发信息来，尹净汉正好背对着在戴手术手套，什么都没看见。

这个患者的情况很复杂，平时没有进行身体检查，恶性胃肿瘤前期的一些征兆一点也没当回事，直到真的痛的受不了了，都已经晚期了才急急忙忙送来。尹净汉和同科室的另外一位主任在手术台上站了四个小时终于把患者情况稳定下来了，下台的时候听见手术室外边噼里啪啦一顿嘈杂，是患者的丈夫在和护士争吵后续治疗费用，尹净汉一出来那男人就冲了上来，神色不像是为自己妻子劫后余生感到庆幸，也没有对被防护衣捂出了一身汗的几位医生有什么感激，反而是振振有词，“医生，这次的手术做完了就可以把人接走了是吧？那个护士跟我说还要住院还要再做手术？怎么回事啊，这一台手术就已经很贵了，你们不是在骗钱吧？”主任明显已经见过大风大浪，他一边摘口罩一边冷淡地应付患者的丈夫，“之前去哪了啊，你妻子恶性肿瘤晚期了你一点都不知道吗，现在只能化疗了，没办法一次手术就完事的，等一下护士会带你去办入院手续，记得把钱结了，你妻子还有很多场硬仗要打，活下来几率大概就百分之三十左右，做好心理准备，最近一段时间也对她好一些。”

那男人一听说还得交钱，急了，冲上来就想要动手动脚，尹净汉升上来当了主治才一年，没见过这样的场面，主任一边不耐烦地重复患者现在的情况一边推着尹净汉就大步走，好不容易把这男人甩掉了，两人回到更衣室，主任叹了一口气，尹净汉神色有些呆滞，显然是还没从刚刚那男人反应过来，“想啥啊，”主任一巴掌拍到尹净汉的背上，把他给弄清醒了，“这种家属多的是，医闹百分之七十就是这些人撑起来的，你小心点啊。”

尹净汉看上去却是还有些恍惚，一副像是想起了什么似的样子。

其实想起的东西也不算特别远，大概是几年前吧，他还在和崔胜澈谈恋爱的时候，因为恋人和家里人翻脸，刚毕业还没找到满意的医院，连住的地方都成问题，他和同样一穷二白的崔胜澈挤在只有二十来平米的小出租屋里，崔胜澈在家里做歌投稿，他就出去找一些能够能够挣一点小钱又对专业要求不高的散工做，虽然是医学生，但对自己身体一点都不上心，也可能是因为囊中羞涩，也不愿意给崔胜澈添经济上的麻烦，只是自己买一些药吃。直到真的恶化了才去医院，进了诊室也没什么表情，直接对坐诊的医生说他好像阑尾破裂了。当崔胜澈赶到医院的时候尹净汉已经被推进手术室了，医生中途出来的时候责备了崔胜澈一顿，再晚两天过来尹净汉可能就没命了，崔胜澈吓得脸色发白，直到尹净汉被推出来才缓了缓。

尹净汉忍不住去想那时候的崔胜澈是什么感受呢，尹净汉作为一个主攻消化内科的医学生他当然知道自己是什么情况，所以才掐着时间来看医生，只是没料到情况好像比他想的还要再坏一些，只是自从那一次之后崔胜澈就不再让他出去打工，宁愿尹净汉在家里等医院通知等到发毛，也不让他去外面乱跑了。

尹净汉从小到大都被家里人一直宠着，大一些之后遇见了崔胜澈，也一直在宠着他，即使是分了手之后，遇到的人也都对他很友好，他不是没法接受患者家属那样的人的存在，他只是想不明白，为什么那家属对着自己爱的人可以做出这样的决定说出这样的话呢？崔胜澈那时候说的是什么，想的又是什么呢。

主任看尹净汉在想事情也不再烦他，换了衣服就走，走前没忘提醒浑浑噩噩的年轻主治医师已经凌晨两点半了。

尹净汉如梦初醒，他这才想起来傍晚的时候崔胜澈好像给他发来了信息说晚上要一起吃饭，拨拉把手机解锁了，和崔胜澈的聊天界面安安静静躺着十几条分别来自不同时间段的留言。

18:55  
【崔胜澈】：我今晚定了餐厅，七点半的时候来接你  
19:20  
【崔胜澈】：我到啦，我的车停在a区左列，你下班了就来找我  
19:50  
【崔胜澈】：怎么还没出来啊？是门诊太多，加班了吗？  
20:20  
【崔胜澈】：还没有结束吗？餐厅打电话来问了  
20:43  
【崔胜澈】：你好像很忙，我取消掉餐厅了，等你忙完，我们再去吃宵夜吧  
21:10  
【崔胜澈】：还在忙吗？看来今天很辛苦，要顺便去按摩吗  
23:32  
【崔胜澈】：啊……我刚刚不小心睡着了，医院门口看上去挺安静的，你是在做手术吗？  
24:00  
【崔胜澈】：好像一不小心发了很多招人烦的信息……反正我就在这里等你，下来了记得微信叫我

沉寂了很久的心脏深处的某一条血管突然开始重新变得滚烫，像是荒废已久的伊甸园终于迎来了清晨第一缕阳光，尹净汉能听见血液汩汩流过的声音，叫嚣着某些说不清道不明的情愫枯木开花，重新生根发芽。

尹净汉提着包好不容易在a区找到了崔胜澈的车，隔着车窗玻璃，可以清晰地看到深褐色头发的男人正伏在方向盘上睡觉，身上还是上班的正装，领带被压得歪歪挎挎，尹净汉本来想敲车门把崔胜澈叫醒，突然又把手收了回来。他想起来崔胜澈还让他下班的时候给他发消息，尹净汉只觉得好笑，都睡成猪了，发微信怎么醒的来。

抱着捉弄崔胜澈的心思尹净汉随便往他微信发了一条信息，刚想嘲笑着去敲车窗的时候放在一旁的崔胜澈的手机突然开始疯狂震动和振铃，崔胜澈迷迷糊糊地从方向盘上起来，一抬头就和车窗外的尹净汉对上了眼睛。

崔胜澈慌忙下车给尹净汉开副驾驶的门，挠着脑袋解释他今天工作太多有点累一不小心就睡着了，正要给尹净汉绑安全带的时候尹净汉突然出声，“你给我的微信设了强提醒？”

“对。”崔胜澈没想到尹净汉突然问这个，随口就应了。

“哦。”尹净汉把头往后靠到座位的靠枕上，没再说话。

已经很晚了，马路上的车流逐渐变得越来越稀疏，斑斓的车灯不再像高峰期时候的连成一整条绚烂的光带，在暮色沉沉的夜路里幻化成星星点点的亮光。崔胜澈一边开着车一边偏头对尹净汉说：“不早了，现在没什么店开了，你还没吃东西，回去你家里我给你做宵夜吧。”尹净汉看上去像是睡着了，侧着头窝在副驾驶的坐垫里，过了很久知道崔胜澈以为他真的睡着了的时候他才闷闷地嗯了一声，崔胜澈笑了笑，沉沉的眼眸像是突然又被点亮，他咧着嘴角重新扭过头去认真开车。

其实尹净汉的情绪很好猜，即使这么多年过去了，尹净汉有什么风吹草动，崔胜澈还是能敏感地第一时间就捕捉到。崔胜澈当做什么也没察觉，自顾自地聊着公司的日常琐事，今天遇到了个怎么怎么样的客户，前天的单子又怎么了，尹净汉一直闭着眼睛，没有回他，崔胜澈也不觉得无聊，就一个人说着。

崔胜澈其实也不太会做饭，随便煮了个怎么都不会出错的面，看着尹净汉吃完之后主动收拾东西去厨房洗碗，尹净汉一个人呆呆地坐在客厅里，突然偏过头去看在厨房里忙活着的崔胜澈。尹净汉看着崔胜澈的身影在昏黄灯光里的厨房闪动，疲惫突然像海浪一样涌上来，他突然生出一点想靠到崔胜澈肩膀上看看是不是还像以前一样宽厚的冲动。

他也这么做了。

尹净汉抱着崔胜澈的腰没说话，崔胜澈受宠若惊，正想要转身回抱他，尹净汉突然伸手沿着崔胜澈的腰线穿过衣服的阻隔往下探，在崔胜澈耳边轻轻地说：“我们做爱吧。”

如果是平时，尹净汉这么主动的时候崔胜澈就直接抱着他扑上去了，但这次没有，崔胜澈很清楚尹净汉现在的情绪一点都不适合做爱，他转过身，轻轻地吻了吻尹净汉的额头，“你今天很累了，今天不做了，我陪你睡一觉吧。”崔胜澈收紧胳膊，把尹净汉整个人圈进臂弯，“睡醒就好了。”

动作间碰到外套口袋里的戒指盒，崔胜澈在尹净汉看不见的空隙里微微叹了口气，暗自惋惜计划的泡汤。

尹净汉久违地睡的非常好。

那个丈夫最终还是被说服了让患者接受治疗，但恶性肿瘤本来的治疗成功可能性就很小，劝他让患者接受治疗，也只是奢望着那一点的成功性。但患者还是没撑过第二次手术。

崔胜澈去接尹净汉下班的时候尹净汉比之前还要更低落，虽然看上去像是面无表情地揉着脸上被口罩边勒出的红印，眼角还是悄悄溢出了些不易让人察觉的星点泪光。崔胜澈袖子里的戒指盒又被他默不作声地揣回了外套口袋，他展开手臂，把低沉的尹大医师搂进了自己怀里。

在这种年初的时候，在过年期间怕晦气摁着病不敢来医院的人就都开始一窝蜂地赶到医院来。尹净汉连续加了五天的班之后崔胜澈终于忍不住做了爱心宵夜给他送到医院去，从停车场出来的时候隔壁区的停车场里也刚好走出来一个带着口罩的男人，手里拿着一个包裹好的布包，崔胜澈以为他和自己差不多，也是来送饭的，只看了一眼就移开目光。

只是这个男人的目的地竟然和崔胜澈的一样，两人一起走进电梯的时候，崔胜澈才又觉得有些好奇地多看了那男人一眼。

他们两个几乎是同时出了电梯，同时进了消化内科的科室，又同时地看到正站在走廊尽头正在和护士交代事宜的尹净汉，崔胜澈刚好露出一点笑容的时候，几乎是同时地从身旁的男人身上嗅到一些不对劲的味道，当他看到尹净汉脸上惊诧的表情时，那男人已经从布包里抽出了一把被磨得发亮的尖刀向尹净汉的方向冲过去——崔胜澈条件反射般地伸手去挡。

亮光闪了几闪就因为周围人冲上来制止而掉到了地上，崔胜澈眨了几下眼睛才开始感受到从腹部和手臂弥漫到全身去的剧痛，汩汩的鲜红血液从他身下漫开，尹净汉眼睛猩红，几乎是吼着去让护士推急救病床过来，崔胜澈眼前的景象越来越模糊，最后什么也看不清，只能听到熟悉的抽噎声，崔胜澈想开口去安慰尹净汉让他别哭，但是怎么都提不起力气，他的意识越来越朦胧，连口袋里的戒指盒掉了出来也感觉不到。

崔胜澈被推进了手术室，尹净汉像冻住了的冰雕一样立在手术室门口一动不动，这件医闹时间闹得很大，崔胜澈身上的伤口又的确骇人，院长直接下来和其他几个主治一起给他做手术，问尹净汉要不要也去的时候，本来一动不动的男人终于迟缓地，摇了摇头。

“我不能给他做手术。”身上的白大褂还沾着伤者鲜血的年轻主治医师低下头去。

“我害怕。”

手术室的灯一直亮着，尹净汉就一直在外面坐着，坐到手脚都麻掉，当灯灭掉几个护士把崔胜澈的病床推出来的时候尹净汉的腿僵得差点站不起来。

“幸好腹部没有捅到重要的器官，现在没什么大碍了，手臂的神经有些受损，恢复得好的话大概还是没什么影响的，但是可能比较激烈的运动就不能做了。”院长一边扶着眼镜一边顺手摘了口罩，抬眼去看没什么表情的年轻医师，“你能给他签字做手术，你是他家属？正好他直接归你管了，你知道注意事项吧……”

等尹净汉回到崔胜澈病房的时候已经快天亮了，他低头看着在氧气面罩里昏昏睡着的男人，一整晚都没有过表情的脸终于浮现了一些复杂的表情，尹净汉随便找了张凳子坐在了崔胜澈病床前，也不管人听不听得见就自己跟自己说话：“我痛了一次，你也痛了一次，打平了。”

“你比我还要更痛一点，勉强算你赢了好了。”

崔胜澈醒来的时候是在下午，窗外的阳光叠着树叶的影子晃晃悠悠地投进病房里，刚刚下门诊的尹净汉一打开病房房门就正好和抬起半个身子的病人对上了眼睛，崔胜澈愣了愣，脑子还没来得及动，嘴里就先跑出来一句“好久不见”。

“的确挺久的，不过是你单方面不见而已，我可是天天都来你病房。”尹净汉挑了挑眉，把手里的查房单随手往桌上一扔，走到崔胜澈病床边扶他坐起来，崔胜澈抬头看了尹净汉下颚一眼，小心翼翼地问，“我睡了很久？”尹净汉动作一滞，漫不经心地回了一句，“也就一个星期，不久，差点让我以为要守寡了而已。”

“啊？”崔胜澈一开始没反应过来，反应过来之后立刻盯着尹净汉眼睛，“你刚刚说什么？你再说一次？”

“你就这样语气命令你男朋友？”尹净汉挑了挑眉。

“不是……我……”崔胜澈手足无措，脑子里一片混乱，突然不知道该说什么。

“看上去恢复的挺好的，再待几天应该就能滚蛋了。”尹净汉在单子上鬼画符一样地写了些什么，理了理白大褂就转身走人，临走到门口时候才回头对眼巴巴看着他的病人扔下一句话。

“字面上的意思，想不出来就继续在病床上趟到你想出来为止吧。”

-end-


End file.
